The present invention relates to toy vehicles and more particularly to toy camping trailers.
A wide variety of toy vehicles have been provided in the past and many of such toy vehicles have included a trailer of one type or another. For example, for many years toy farm tractors have been on the market together with toy farm trailers such as the type simulating a hay rack. Another type of vehicle combination including a trailer has been the semitractor-trailer combination. Also, toy automobiles towing small toy trailers have been readily available. In many instances the trailers have been provided with auxiliary items such as farm animals, soda pop cartons and the like. Such auxiliary equipment improves the play value and imaginative play for the child.
The present invention relates to a toy camping trailer which is adapted for positioning in a travel condition and change to a position closely resembling a camping set-up arrangement. The trailer may include the box having front and rear wall portions and a pair of side wall portions. The box also may include a floor or trailer bottom. The trailer box is supported by a pair of wheels which may be mounted on an axle. The wheels desirably are rotatable. The trailer further includes a top having a first top portion pivotally mounted to the box and a second top portion which is pivotally mounted to the first top portion. The first top portion is substantially the size of the upper side of the box and when in the travel position desirably covers the upper portion of the box. The second top member may be slightly smaller than the first member. The second top member may be pivoted to lie closely adjacent the first top member when in the collapsed position and may be pivoted away from the first member to rest upon the opposite side of the box when in the camping position. The trailer may include a pivotally mounted bed suitable for positioning within the trailer box or pivoted to a use position extending outwardly from the side of the box. When such a bed member is present the second top member may be supported on the bed member when in the camping use arrangement. The present camping trailer may be even more completely understood by consideration of the drawings together with the written description of the present invention.